


Good-Bye Cyle, Hello Sedan

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie changes his image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Bye Cyle, Hello Sedan

Richie hated to turn in his motorcycle. It had become a part of him–a part of the way he liked to think of himself. His image.

Except his image needed to be entirely different now.

He’d died too publicly. The last thing he needed was be anywhere near a motorcycle where an observant bystander might put two and two together.

“What do you think?” The salesman gave him the same fake smile that Richie had once tried to perfect.

Richie stared into the enormous trunk of the car–-big enough to hold a body.

“I’ll take it,” he said.


End file.
